Song B: Hail to the freaks
by Nephra
Summary: "Y Masaki no tardó nada en señalarlo con el dedo, como evidenciando que todo era su culpa. La mente de Masaki tenía maneras mágicas de echarle a Kirino siempre la culpa de todas sus desgracias". ¿Cuántas citas le toma a Ranmaru ceder a las pretensiones de Masaki? (Secuela de Song A: Do I wanna know?). AU, RanMasa


**Notas de la Autora:** Este es un OS basado en el universo del fic "Taste the Flesh" y es secuela a _Song A: Do I wanna know?_ Es necesario haber leído ese OS para poder entender éste.

Nazu, decidí escribir Song B con motivo de tu cumpleaños ya que esta pareja es tu favorita. Así que te lo dedico igual que a Song A, espero que te guste! :)

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Inazuma Eleven ni la canción me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, in case you didn't notice.

* * *

 **TASTE THE FLESH**

 **Song B. Hail to the freaks**

(/watch?v=-bH9RLSVbQc)

El café estaba lleno de tarde. La luz ya fría entraba apenas entre los resquicios de las cortinas, haciendo marquitas amarillas aquí y allá, sobre el suelo, sobre las mesas. Sobre la piel de Kariya y de Kirino.

Era su primera cita. Muchas cosas pueden salir mal en una primera cita. Kariya notaba como todos se le quedaban viendo a Ranmaru, y no sabía si estaba listo para esto. Si él podía ser tan paciente. Ranmaru era demasiado atractivo, probablemente la persona más guapa con la que había salido en toda su vida, y por supuesto que llamaba la atención a dondequiera que iba. Su altura y el color de sus ojos eran tan sólo las cerezas del decorado y exquisito pastel.

Kariya probablemente se sentía un poco intimidado.

 _Probablemente._

Y también bastante molesto de que la gente estuviese mironeando a _su_ cita porque Kariya Masaki era un celoso fatal, posesivo de ahí hasta el fin del mundo.

Kirino Ranmaru probablemente no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. No mientras succionaba por la pajilla llevando el líquido de su frappé hasta sus labios, la crema y la galleta oreo que estaban por encima descendiendo junto con el contenido del vaso. Masaki estaba callado. Le miraba mientras esperaba a que se enfriara su chocolate. La vida se les iba en esos simples rituales. Ranmaru movió los labios, saboreó el chocolate. Levantó los ojos azules para encajarlos en Masaki.

—Luces incómodo.

Pronunció. Y Masaki no tardó nada en señalarlo con el dedo, como evidenciando que todo era su culpa. La mente de Masaki tenía maneras mágicas de echarle a Kirino siempre la culpa de todas sus desgracias.

—Es porque te vistes así y todos se te quedan viendo —dijo con la voz bajita, para que nadie más le escuchara, el ceño fruncido y los ojos grandes—. Deberías vestirte más recatado cuando sales conmigo.

Ranmaru levantó una ceja.

—Y cuando salgas con cualquier otro.

Ranmaru ladeó falsamente la cabeza, como si no le entendiera.

—Tú ya sabes cómo me visto yo, y si ibas a salir conmigo debiste haber sabido que eso era parte del contrato.

Masaki se cruzó de brazos, por fin dejando de señalarlo.

—Me gustaría darle una revisión a ese contrato.

Kirino no pudo evitar sonreír. Tenía que admitir que esos celos sobre su cuerpo eran un poco agradables. Un poco adorables. ¿A quién no le gustaba un poquito de _tengocelosdetodoelmundoporquepiensoquepuedoperderte_ de vez en cuando?

—Si pasas de la primera cita, entonces quizá podamos revisarlo —respondió, siguiendo el juego, y lanzándole a Masaki una de sus mejores miradas seductoras. Esas que él se sabía que desarmaban a cualquiera. Y claro que Kariya Masaki no estaba preparado para ser atacado con semejante arma. Se sonrojó. Se descruzó de brazos y se fue a tomar un sorbo de su chocolate sin importarle la temperatura sólo para poder resguardarse detrás de algo.

—Lo dices como si fueses a hacer muy difícil que pase de la primera cita —pronunció con cautela, hablándole por detrás de la taza, mirándole por encima de ella con un leve tinte de preocupación.

Ranmaru iba a tener que contener muchas risas si es que no quería llegar a ofender a Masaki. Es que era, sí, _adorable._

—Masaki, necesito que me expliques algo —dejó de sonreír después de un momento y bajó la mirada. La pierna derecha que tenía cruzada encima de la izquierda empezó a moverse con algo de ansiedad. Hasta Kariya Masaki podía saber que Kirino estaba enseriándose—. ¿Qué pasó con tu novia?

Ahora Masaki desvió también la mirada, dejando su taza sobre la mesa. Suspiró. Luego apoyó la cara sobre una mano, subiendo el codo a la mesa, y miró a su cita.

—Le dije la verdad y ella terminó conmigo. Se mudó del apartamento y ahora vivimos con un tipo de la estatal que se llama Saru Evans y que es un pesado. Se la vive molestándonos —tenía cara de total desolación y su breve relato había sonado como una especie de desahogo. El ojiazul no pudo evitar volver a sonreír.

—Creí que eso de molestar a la gente era tu campo, no puedo creer que permitas que alguien te quite el puesto.

—Ja-ja —dijo el otro con sarcasmo, los ojos de hastío, y luego volvió a suspirar. Dejó de asentar el rostro sobre su mano y usó ésta para volver a asir el chocolate—. Eres tan divertido, Ranmarito.

Ranmaru puso cara de horror.

—¿Qué clase de apodo es _"Ranmarito"_? Por favor dime que no pretendes llamarme así el resto de nuestra relación porque entonces quiero que se me dé mi tiempo para reconsiderar las cosas.

Y ahora fue Masaki el que sonrió.

—Así que tenemos una _relación._

—No te ilusiones, tenemos una relación de _amistad_ —sonrió pícaramente—. Vas a necesitar tener mucha habilidad para poder usar mis palabras en mi contra, _Masakito._

Masaki entendió de inmediato que esos apodos eran terribles.

* * *

Masaki acompañó a Ranmaru a su apartamento. Estaban en el tranvía, rodeados de gente, y de pie porque no habían hallado lugar, cuando Kirino se volteó en dirección a Masaki. Le miró significativamente, ganándose que el otro le levantara la ceja, y entonces sonrió con sutileza.

—Tenía que agradecerte, por no habérselo ocultado.

—¿Eh?

—A Midori.

—Ah.

Guardaron silencio por un momento.

—Se tiene que ser muy mierda como para ocultar una cosa así, ¿no crees?

Kirino sonrió aún más.

—Y también se tiene que ser muy honesto para no hacerlo. No todas las personas admiten así de fácil cuando se equivocan, ¿sabías eso?

Masaki le lanzó mirada de que no entendía para que tocaba esos temas sentimentales ahí en medio de un montón de gente, con el ruido del tranvía viajando sobre las rieles y de la gente hablando o moviéndose o bajando o subiendo infiltrándose entre sus palabras. La mirada de Kirino se suavizó grandemente.

No iba a decirle que tenía que decírselo, que era importante que lo hiciera, porque era esa característica de Masaki una de las cosas que hacían que le gustara tanto.

* * *

La segunda cita fue una ida al cine. Kariya eligió la película. La película de Star Wars. A Kirino no podría importarle un carajo menos Star Wars, pero había dejado que el otro le arrastrara como si ya fuese una novia atada a esos ineludibles sacrificios.

Kirino se había aburrido como una ostra. Y a Kariya no podría haberle importado una mierda menos, porque él se había divertido como un niño. Y, por mucho que había intentado disimularlo, Kirino le había visto derramar un par de lágrimas durante cierta escena. Eso había sido lo más interesante de toda la película para él.

—Nadie que te conociera te tomaría por un sensible —le comentó Kirino cuando salieron, lanzándose a la boca un resto de palomitas. Masaki le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Yo no soy ningún sensible.

Kirino se carcajeó.

—A mí no me engañas, Kariya Masaki, eres uno de los chicos más sensibles que he conocido en la vida, y eso que he conocido bastantes.

Kariya refunfuñó. Incluyendo también una queja de que Ranmaru no tenía que anunciarle al mundo sobre la cantidad de _chicos que había conocido._

Ranmaru estaba partido de risa.

Este era el segundo motivo por el que Kariya Masaki le gustaba tanto.

* * *

En la tercera cita, mientras Ranmaru hablaba de lo bella que era Bruselas, su ciudad natal, a Masaki se le ocurrió criticar el monumento absolutamente más importantísimo quizá de toda Bélgica.

—El _Manneken Pis_ es una mierda.

Ranmaru se detuvo y le miró con expresión de asesinato. Masaki parpadeó. Evidentemente estaba preocupado, pero al mismo tiempo no parecía dispuesto a disculparse ni a retirar lo dicho.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

—¡Es que lo es! Te andas por toda Bruselas esperando encontrar un magnífico monumento y te encuentras con esa fuente de alrededor de tres milímetros de alto con absolutamente nada de especial a la que la gente sin embargo va fotografiando como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo.

—Te voy a decir qué no es la octava maravilla de mundo, _tu capacidad de raciocinio._ Además, Ucrania, ¿qué hay en Ucrania?

Masaki desvió la mirada.

—Guerra.

Se callaron por un rato. Masaki había estado en Kiev, su ciudad natal, cuando en ella repentinamente había estallado una sanguinaria revolución. Y había cosas, como ver tu ciudad destruida y perder amigos bajo las balas, que definitivamente no se olvidaban.

Masaki era muy valiente, aunque jamás se daría cuenta de eso él mismo. Y ese era el tercer motivo por el que a Ranmaru le gustaba tanto.

* * *

La cuarta cita la planeó Ranmaru. Preparó una elaborada cena romántica, de esas con velas, vino y deliciosa pasta. Masaki se había detenido en la entrada de su apartamento y se había quedado ahí estático por un momento, como si el repentino recuerdo de lo que había pasado la _primera_ vez que había estado ahí no le permitiera moverse. Se había sonrojado, se había rascado la cabeza y después había entrado. Ranmaru había cerrado la puerta tras él y entonces le había tomado de la muñeca.

—Hey —dijo. Masaki estaba dándole la espalda. Se volteó para mirarle. Ranmaru se acercó y le dejó un rápido beso en los labios—. Bienvenido.

Lo soltó y se dirigió a la cocina. Kariya se tocó los labios como si hubiese magia en ellos.

El ucraniano se había quedado a dormir, pero no habían hecho más que tener una sesión de besos y caricias sobre el sillón, mientras "veían una película".

Al principio a Kariya Ranmaru sólo le había interesado porque era estúpidamente atractivo. Al principio su relación no había tenido más que un tinte restringidamente físico.

Ahora a Kariya le interesaban otras cosas y ya no tenía tantas prisas ni urgencias por llevarse a Kirino a la cama.

Aunque tampoco le habría importado que pasara.

* * *

La quinta cita había estado un poco rota. Masaki había llegado al apartamento de Ranmaru y lo que se había encontrado había sido a un Aphrodi Terumi llorando a mares, encogido en un mueble, escondido detrás de sus manos y de su cabello. Cuando había levantado la vista, Masaki había notado las manchas oscuras alrededor de su ojo izquierdo. Un golpe bien dado, y Aphrodi era tan frágil… aunque fuera hombre.

En casa, Masaki había dejado a un Tsunami que miraba interminablemente hacia la pared. El ceño fruncido y la boca callada. Se masajeaba los nudillos de la mano izquierda, como si intentara comprender las acciones de dicha mano.

* * *

A la sexta cita no se la podía llamar precisamente sexta cita, pero se la llamará así por cuestiones prácticas. Ranmaru había llegado al apartamento de Masaki acompañado de Aphrodi. Estaban Masaki, Midori, Saru Evans y un amigo suyo, Fey. Todos tenían cara de desconcierto e incredulidad total.

La mesa de la sala todavía estaba tirada, como si nadie se hubiese atrevido a moverla. Era la última señal que quedaba de que Tsunami Jousuke había estado en ese apartamento.

* * *

La séptima cita tampoco había sido una cita. Ni la octava. Ni la novena, o la décima.

Kariya Masaki y Kirino Ranmaru simplemente habían dejado de tener citas. Porque ya no estaban "saliendo para ver qué pasaba". Kariya Masaki era novio de Kirino Ranmaru, y en medio del desastre en que se estaba volviendo el mundo, Kariya estaba seguro de algo.

Nunca nada le había redituado tanto como su maldito descaro.

* * *

… _I predict a world  
that keeps you hanging on  
and I've been around and around and around I'll come, yeah!  
to weather the storm and set up the sun…_

* * *

 ** _Notas de la Autora: Y fueron felices para siempre._**

 ** _Gracias por leer, se agradecen sus comentarios._**

 ** _Au revoir!_**


End file.
